The Family he never had
by dutchie
Summary: Grissom has to deal with something out of this past. GS


Title: The family he never had  
Author: Dutchie  
Summary: Grissom has to deal with something out of this past.

Paring: G/S.

Rating: T

Words: 13.381  
Disclaimers: Not mine. None of them are. My first attempt at a fanfic.

The family he never had

Chapter one

"Guys, we have 6 dead bodies on LVU", Grissom shouted into the breakroom. "Finally", Sara said.

It was now the third day in a row that nothing happened. Sara was happy that she could go out to do some fieldwork. Sara got a ride with Nick and Warrick and Cath with Grissom. When they arrived at the scene, Brass already was there. When they got out of the car Grissom and Catherine walked towards him. "It's not a nice sight", Brass told them, "four male and two female bodies and a lot of blood.

Sara was the fist who arrived at the actual scene. "God Dammit", she said out loud. Grissom turned around and saw Sara bending over a body. He slowly approached her and kneeled in front of the body. "Three bullets in the chest", she said to Grissom. Grissom looked at the victim and saw blood under his nails. "Sara", Grissom said as he pointed at his hand. Sara got a swab out of her kit and scraped away the blood under his nails. Grissom turned around and saw Catherine and Warrick talk to Brass.

Grissom walked towards them and suddenly froze. Catherine and Warrick walked towards Grissom. "Earth to Grissom", Cath said and waved her hand in front of Grissoms face. "How many people live here", he asked. "Seven", Warrick answered, "Why". "Where are the female bodies", Grissom asked Brass. Brass looked to Catherine and looked back to Grissom. "In the bathroom upstairs. Is something wrong Grissom", he asked cautiously. "Uhm…No", he said.

On the look on Grissoms face, Sara could see that something was wrong. She walked towards Grissom when he suddenly turned around and walked out of the living room. They heard him go up the stairs and Sara decided to follow him upstairs. The two female victims were upstairs in the bathroom. Grissom entered the bathroom and looked at the faces of the victims. "Where is she", he said out loud. "Who", Sara said. Grissom jumped and the sound of Sara's voice. Grissom didn't answer her. "Grissom?" she said. Grissom turned around and walked out of the bathroom towards the other rooms upstairs, but he didn't find her. Maybe in the attic, he thought. He lowered the stairs to the attic and then went up the stairs and opened the hatch. The first thing he saw was blood and lots of it. "We have another victim up here", he shouted. Sara heard him and immediately she went up the stairs. "Oh my god", Grissom managed to say. "What is it", she asked with concern in her voice. "It's her", he said.

Meanwhile down stairs Catherine dusted for fingerprints on a drawer in the living room. Then she saw something that really disturbed her. Grissom, she thought, that's why he froze. "Oh my god", she said out loud and ran as quickly as she could upstairs. She climbed up the stairs of the attic and saw Grissom sitting down. Sara looked to Catherine and then she looked at the girl. "No", she said softly and approached her. A tear ran over her cheek when she kneeled next to her. She reached out to her neck and tried to find a heartbeat. Suddenly the girl made a move. "She's still alive", Catherine shouted towards Grissom and Sara. Grissoms head immediately snapped up and looked to Catherine. "Call the paramedics", she shouted to Sara. Grissom came up of the floor and ran towards Catherine. He kneeled down and took the girls hand in his. "Don't leave me", he whispered, "I need you". Then he heard the paramedics come in the room.

After twenty minutes they finally stabilized her and an ambulance could transport her. Grissom was standing next to the paramedics at didn't move or say a word. Catherine looked at him and took his hand in hers and pulled him out of the room, walked downstairs and brought him outside for some fresh air. Sara walked towards Grissom and put her arms around him. "It's ok, Gil", she whispered and she looked over to Catherine. "Does someone want to come along", a paramedic asked Catherine. "Grissom", she said and pushed Grissom towards the ambulance. Grissom climbed in the ambulance and sat down. One of the paramedics shut the door and then the ambulance took of.

"Catherine, what the hell is going on with Griss?" she asked with concern in her voice. "Come with me", she said and walked in to the house towards the living room. "Take a look at that picture", she said and pointed to a certain picture. Sara walked to the drawer and looked at the picture. "It's a picture of the victim and I think her mother", Sara said. "Well, that the problem", Catherine said. "What do you mean by that Catherine" Sara said and took a good look at the picture. "Doesn't she look like someone you know", she asked Sara. Now Sara saw it and turned quickly around to face Catherine. "This can't be", she said. "Now I know why he behaved so strangely", she said. "What happened back then", she asked Catherine. "Long story", she said. "Tell me", she begged Catherine. "Not here", she said and took her kit and walked away toward the stairs to process the scene in the attic.

When they were ready at the scene, they all went back to the lab. Everybody gave Greg the samples and Greg started to process them. Five minutes later Sara walked in the breakroom and saw Catherine sitting on the couch. Sara walked towards her and sat down. "Are you going to tell me the story?" she asked Catherine. Catherine looked up to Sara with tears in her eyes. "It's difficult to explain", she said. "Try it", Sara whispered.

"He Cath"

"He Gil"

"How are you?"

"It's going very good", Cath said with a smile and showed Gil the ring.

"Eddie proposed?" he said with a grin on his face.

"Yep, he did", she said.

"Well, I have another one for you…" he said

"What is it", she said curiously.

"Karen is pregnant", he said with a very big smile on his face.

"Congratulations Gil", she said and gave him a very big hug.

"Grissom is a father?" Sara said surprised.

"Well it's a lot complicated then that", Catherine said sadly.

7 months later

"He, I didn't see you for two weeks? Where were you? How's Karen doing", Cath asked Gil

"Karen is gone", he said sadly and with some anger in his voice.

"What do you mean?"

"She packed her things and left. No note, nothing", he said and sat down.

"What happened", she asked.

"I don't know, I have no clue".

"She left him without an explanation?" Sara said unbelievable.

"Yes, she did", said Catherine, "She never contacted him again".

"So he didn't even know if it was a boy or a girl".

"No"

"I have to go and see him", she said and walked out of the breakroom towards her car.

She found Grissom in the waiting area of ICU. She walked towards him and sat down next to him.

"Any news", she asked.

"Not yet", he said.

"Uhm... Catherine told me what happened back then", she said.

Grissom looked up and Sara saw the fear and sadness in his eyes.

"Hold me", he whispered.

Sara turned in her seat and took Griss in her arms. He began to shake violently and then the tears came. "Why", he whispered. "I don't know Gil", she said and kissed his cheek.

Chapter 2

After four hours of waiting the doctor finally came to Grissom and Sara. "Are you Alex Brandt's family", he asked. They both nodded. "My name is doctor Hunter", he said and shook their hands. "Alex is stabile at the moment, but in surgery we lost her three times", "We removed five bullets out of her chest en stomach", "but she will be fine", he explained to both of them. "Can we see her", Griss asked. "You can, but not longer then ten minutes", he said.

"Her name is Alex", he whispered and looked at Sara. She nodded and took his hand and walked towards Alex's room. When they walked into the room they saw a lot of machines that had to keep Alex alive. Grissom walked slowly to the bed and sat down on a chair next to the bed. When he sat down, Sara turned around and walked to the door. "Where are you going to", Grissom whispered. "This is something between you and your daughter", she said, "I'm going back to work. If you need me, you know how to reach me". She opened the door and left the room.

Grissom looked at Alex and took her hand in his. My daughter he thought. He looked at her and after ten minutes he stood up out of the chair and kissed her cheek and left the room. He went to the nurse at the end of the hall and asked her to call him when something changed. The nurse nodded and Grissom left the hospital. Grissom decided to go home and not to go to work. When he came home he sat down on the couch and the tears came again. He couldn't stop them, he didn't want to stop them. He had to let it out. After a while the tears stopped and he walked towards the bedroom. He undressed himself and walked to the bathroom. After a hot shower he walked back to the bedroom and sat on the bed. How could she do this to me he thought angrily How could she take away my daughter, What did I do to deserve that. After a while he stood up and noticed that he wasn't dressed. He got dressed and walked into the kitchen. He made himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table. After he drank his coffee, he grabbed his car keys and his jacket and left.

Grissom parked his car not far from the house. He walked up to the front door when he saw the yellow tape, the tape he knew so well. He lifted the tape and walked towards the door. He opened it and walked into the hall. He walked up the stairs and saw Catherine standing in one of the doorways. He made a little noise so he didn't scare Catherine. Catherine turned around and saw Grissom. He walked towards her and looked into the room. "It's her room", she said. "Her name is Alex", he said and walked into the room. The first thing he noticed that she had a lot of books. And then he saw something hanging on the wall. When he got closer he could read it. "Cath.." he managed to say. Catherine walked to him at took a look at the frame. "She has your brains", she said with a little smile. "She is an Egyptologist", he said surprised. "So, it is dr. Alex Brandt..", Cath said. When he looked further he saw a couple of pictures from her and …Karen. Catherine looked up to Grissoms face and saw that he was angry. "I hate her", he said out loud. "I feel the same", Cath said. "I really could kill her right now", he said and turned around.

Catherine looked at him and could understand him. She had caused him so much pain that he build a wall around him, so nobody could hurt him ever again, until he met Sara. She tried to reach out for him, but he tried to push her away. This went on for nearly three years. Everyone at work tried to get them together but it didn't work. Catherine however knew what the real reason was. She could understand Grissom, but at the end she couldn't stand it anymore. She tried to talk to Grissom but she hit a brick wall. After a shooting, in which Sara got badly hurt, he nearly broke down. The feelings that he had towards Sara were so strong, that he had to let them out. He thought that Sara didn't cared so much for him as he did for her, but he was wrong. Her feelings were as strong as his. They dated for seven months and four weeks ago Grissom had asked Sara to marry him. Everyone was so happy the last four weeks, until last night. It was a real nightmare. The last time Catherine saw Grissom in this state was, when the mess started around Karen's disappearance. He tried to find her and it took him two years of his life but he couldn't find them and then he tried to forget. Every time when a case came along involving children, he closed off even more. Catherine saw it happen but she couldn't do anything. And now he found her, his daughter... Catherine snapped out of here thoughts, when Grissoms phone rang.

"Grissom…". And it went quiet.

"She's awake", he repeated and turned around to Catherine. She saw the twinkle in his eyes.

He hung up the phone and a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Now she is going to be alright", Cath said and hugged him.

"Go to the hospital and I will finish up here…and Griss..", she said.

Grissom turned around. "Call Sara, …you need her, …don't shut her out", she said.

He nodded and left. On his way out he called Sara and asked her to come to the hospital.

Grissom waited outside of ICU. After five minutes Sara walked down the hall towards Grissom.

"Hi", she said and kissed him.

"Hi, yourself", he said, "She woke up thirty minutes ago".

"That's great news".

"I'm very nervous, I...don't know what to say to her", he said sadly.

"Just be there for her", Sara said and walked into Alex's room.

Grissom walked towards the bed and sat down in a chair next to the bed. He reached his hand out and touched her hand. He felt her moving. He looked up to her face and saw two blue eyes look at him. "Who…are…you", she managed to get out. "I'm uh…Gil Grissom", he said, "I uh…I am a friend of your mother". "My mother?", she whispered. It remained silent for a couple of minutes. "My mother died six years ago", she said and looked Grissom in his eyes. "I'm sorry", he said and looked down. She raised her hand to touch his face. "Your name…", she said. "What is it…", he said and looked to Sara and then back to her. You are my…father", she managed to say. A couple of tears rolled down her cheek. Grissoms hand went to her face and wiped her tears away. "How…", he said but he was interrupted by her. "I found my birth certificate a couple of months ago", she said and smiled to him. For the first time this all happened, a smile came on his face. "I want you to meet Sara Sidle, my fiancée", he said. "Nice to meet you", Alex said. Sara shook Alex's hand. "And nice to meet you too", Sara said with a smile.

"Try to get some sleep", Griss said to Alex. "Ok", she said. "We will visit you tomorrow again", Sara said and walked towards the door with Griss. When they looked back she was already sleeping.

Chapter 3

When they came home Sara walked to the kitchen to make them some breakfast. When breakfast was ready she walked into the living room and found Grissom sleeping on the couch. She went into the bedroom and took a blanket out of the drawer and walked back to the living room and covered Grissom up. She called Catherine to talk to her about de case.

"Willows"

"Hey, it's Sara"

"Hey Sara, how's Alex doing"

"I think she was in a lot of pain, but didn't say anything"

"Are you still processing the evidence?"

"It's a lot of work, but Greg collected the DNA from the skin under the fingernails of one the victims", "It's now running through our database"

"Let me know when you find anything"

"How's Griss doing?"

"He will be fine only…"

"What?"

"Karen died six years ago"

"You can't be serious"

"Who's on de phone", Griss asked Sara.

"Hey, you're awake", Sara said surprised.

"See you later Catherine", she said.

"Yeah, see you later, bye"

"How do you feel?" Sara asked Griss when she hung up the phone.

"I don't know", he said, "You know you have a child, but you never saw him or her and then one day……" he stopped talking.

"What are you planning to do", she asked.

"What do you mean", he said confused.

"You know, about Alex", she said, "She is your responsibility".

"Yeah", he said, "I really want to know her, you know like what she does in her free time, her hobbies and stuff like that", "and what she thinks of me", he said with sadness in his voice.

"So you want to take care of her?"

"Yes, I missed a lot of years of her life and I want to make that up to her"

"You feel guilty?" she asked surprised.

"In a way I do", he said, "I know that it wasn't my fault and I don't know what Karen told Alex about me"

"You're scared that Karen told Alex bad things about you"

"Yes"

"Well there is only one way to find out, you have to talk to her about that".

In the nurses' room, two nurses were having a break when an alarm went off. Room 4 stood on the display.

"It's Alex", said one of the nurses. "Get Doctor Hunter", she said towards the other nurse. Alex couldn't breathe so she pushed the button. When the nurse came in the room, Alex face was already blue. Ten seconds later the doctor came in and at that moment Alex lost consciousness. "Give me a breathing tube", he shouted to a nurse. "What the hell happened", he asked. "I don't know, she was fine ten minutes ago when I was here", she said. Suddenly Alex heart stopped beating. As fast as could they examined her and noticed that she was bleeding internally. "Call doctor Levi, he has to operate", he said. They transported her to an available operating room. "Call Mr. Grissom", he told one of the nurses.

Grissom and Sara had just finished their breakfast when the phone rang. Grissom stood up and walked to the phone.

"Grissom"

Then it went quiet. After he hung up the phone he turned around to face Sara. "Alex", he managed to say and collapsed. Sara stood up and ran towards Grissom. "GRISSOM", she shouted.

After a couple of seconds Grissom woke up. "W…hat happened", he asked.

"You collapsed", she said, "Who was on the phone". Suddenly it hit Grissom. "Alex, …..the hospital", he said and began to breath heavily. "Why did they call", Sara asked concerned. "Griss try to relax", she said and rubbed his back. "She……she stopped breathing……she is in surgery right now", he said and tears rolled down his cheek. Sara started to cry too. They held each other tight until the tears were gone. "We have to go to the hospital", Sara said to Griss. They both stood up from the floor and walked to the hall where they got their jackets and then they left.

When they reached Alex's room, one of the nurses came towards them. "You can wait in the waiting room", she said to them, "When the surgery is finished doctor Levi and doctor Hunter will come and talk to you". "Thank you", Sara said. They both sat down and waited for the doctors to arrive.

After an hour they saw doctor Hunter. They both stood up from their chair and walked towards them. "She's fine now", he said, "a couple of stitches broke in her chest and because of that she had some blood loss, we repaired them and everything should be fine". "Doctor, Alex is now in the recovery room", a nurse said when she walked past them. "Thanks Beth", he said. "You can go and see her now, Beth can show you the way". When they came in the recovery room, Alex was waking up. Grissom took her hand in his and Sara did the same with the other hand. "Hey", Alex said. "You scared us a lot, you know", Grissom said. "What happened", she asked. "Some of your stitches broke but they repaired them and you should be fine", Griss said to her. Sara saw that Alex couldn't keep her eyes open. "Get some sleep", she said, "We come back later". Grissom and Sara left the recovery room and went to their car.

Grissom and didn't go home but instead they went to work. Grissom walked to his office and ran into Conrad Ecklie and Sheriff Mobley. Oh God no, he thought, not them. "Grissom, can we talk to you", the Sheriff asked. "Sure", he said dryly. He walked in his office and sat down. "Before you two start, I want to tell you that I'm off Alex Brandt's case". "That was easy", Conrad said to Mobley. Grissom gave him a dirty look. "Was that it?" he asked. "Yes, it was", Mobley said and walked out of Grissoms office. "Bye Conrad", Grissom said sarcastically. Conrad stood up and left Grissoms office. Sara saw Mobley and Ecklie come out of Grissoms office. She walked to his office and knocked on the door. "What did they want?" she asked him. "I'm off Alex' case and I didn't gave them the satisfaction to throw me of the case but I told them myself that I would back down", he said, "I will give the case to Catherine". Sara looked at him. "I want you near me, and they will say that you are to close because she is my daughter", he tried to explain. "I understand what you're saying", she said. At that moment Catherine knocked on the door. "How is she", Cath asked. Grissom looked to Sara. "I called her", Sara explained. "She will be fine", "Catherine I want to ask you something", he said. "Sure", Cath replied. "Could you take over Alex' case", he said. "No problem, did they throw you off", she asked. "No, I made that decision myself", he said. "By the way, we have some results back from the skin that was found under one of the victims nails", she said, "Maybe you can ask Alex if she knows someone by the name Peter Gyllos". "Ok, Sara and I will take some days off, you think you could manage a couple of days without us?" he asked. "I'll manage", she said and walked out of the office looking for Warrick and Nick.

Chapter 4

Sara woke up and turned around. Grissom wasn't there. Then she saw the note. Brass called. I had to go to the station. Mobley wanted to talk to me about something. See you later. Love, Gil.. Sara got up and walked to the kitchen. She made herself breakfast and walked to the living room. She grabbed one of the books and opened it. After she had breakfast she cleaned the mess up. Suddenly she didn't feel so good and ran towards the bathroom. After she threw up she brushed her teeth and went back to the living room. She took the book in which she was reading earlier and started to read it again. After lunch Sara decided to clean a little. Just when she wanted to start she got nauseous again.

"Not again", Sara said when she ran to the bathroom for the second time this day. I can't believe it she thought when she vomited again. "I hope that I'm not getting the flu", she said to herself. She brushed her teeth and went back to the living room. She sat down in her favorite chair, took her book and started reading again. Suddenly she dropped the book on the floor. I can't be she thought. She got up and walked to her little office and searched for her little notebook. When she found it she opened it. Then she saw it. It was two months ago. "Oh my god", she said out loud, "How could I forget". As fast as she could she got dressed and left.

She parked her car next to the store but she didn't get out of her car. She couldn't think clear. She tried to calm down before she went in the store. After five minutes she could think clearly again and got out of the car. She walked slowly into the store and walked towards the counter and asked the woman behind counter for a pregnancy test. Sara paid for it and as fast as she could she walked out of the store towards her car. She got in the car and drove home.

Sara opened the door and walked immediately to the bathroom. The package said that she had to wait two minutes. Sara walked up and down the living room. After two minutes she went into the bathroom and found out that she was pregnant. "I'm pregnant", she said and she placed both hands on her stomach.

After five minutes she heard some noise in the house. How am I going to tell him this she thought. She was standing there, trying to figure out how to tell him the news.

"Sara are you in the bathroom?" Grissom asked on the other side of the door. "Yeah, I'm coming", she answered him. She opened the door and saw him standing in the hallway. "Hi", he said to her and kissed her. "Hi yourself", she said.

Grissom walked to the living room and sat down on the couch. Sara sat down in her favorite chair and took her book and began reading.

"Sara?" Griss asked, "Can I talk to you about something".

"Sure, about what", she asked curiously.

"It has something to do with our future", he said.

"Yes", she said.

"I want to know how you feel about having children", he asked her.

"Children", she said, "I want children in the future with you if you want them too".

"I want children with you but I…" he said and stopped.

Sara didn't know what he tried to say but then it struck her. He was thinking about Alex and Karen. How she had left him while she was pregnant.

"I'm just scared that when you get pregnant you will…" he said but Sara stopped him. "I'm not going anywhere without you", she said.

"That's what Karen said and she…left", he said and looked away. He rose up out of his chair and walked out onto the balcony.

Sara walked towards him and hugged him from behind. "I'm not Karen", she said. "No, but…" he said. "You honestly didn't think that I would leave you when I became pregnant", she said with an angry voice, "I can't believe you, we've been through so much and…" She suddenly stopped. She turned around and walked inside, grabbed her jacket and left.

What have I done he thought and turned around. When he went inside she was already gone. "I messed it up again", he said out loud and sank on his knees. "WHY", he shouted.

When Sara left Grissoms house she got in her car and started to drive. She didn't know where to go. The tears ran now over her cheeks. How could he she thought. Before she knew it she parked her car in front of Catherine's house. She got out of the car and walked towards the house. She knocked on the door and a minute later Catherine opened the door. She saw that Sara had been crying, she let her in.

At Grissoms place, Grissom was still on his knees on the floor. He couldn't believe what he had done. He got up of the floor and walked down to the bathroom. He opened the door and walked to the sink. When he looked in the sink his heart stopped. this can't be he thought and picked it up. He looked at the package to see what it meant. "She is pregnant", he said out loud, "O god what did I do", thinking at what he said twenty minutes earlier. He sat down on the edge of the bathtub. He had to find her. He ran into kitchen and grabbed the phone. He dialed Catherine number and waited. After a couple of seconds Catherine answered the phone.

"Willows", she said.

"Hey Cath, it's Grissom", he said.

"Hi Griss", she replied.

"Catherine, is Sara at your place?", he asked.

"Yes she is and she was crying when I opened the door, what happened Griss", she asked him.

"I'm coming over", he said.

"Griss don't", Catherine said but Griss already hung up the phone.

"He's coming", Catherine said to Sara.

"Tell me what happened Sara", Cath asked her.

"I'm pregnant", she said.

"Did you tell him", Cath asked.

"No, he…", she said and started to cry. Catherine sat next to her and hugged her. "Everything will be fine", Cath said.

"He doesn't want children", she said sadly.

"Did he tell you that", Catherine asked her seriously.

"When he came home tonight, he wanted to talk to me about our future. He asked me if I wanted children", she said to Cath.

"What did you say", Catherine interrupted Sara.

"That I wanted children if he wanted them too. Then he started to talk about the he was scared that I would leave him when I got pregnant", she said, "Then I said that I wouldn't leave him. I'm not like Karen". Sara started to cry again. "It's ok, just let it out", Catherine said and rubbed her back. "I never could leave him, I love him to much", she said between sobs.

Grissom parked his car behind Sara's car and got out. He ran to the door and knocked. Catherine opened the door and stepped outside. "We have to talk", she said. "I want to talk to Sara", he said a little harsh. "Later", Cath answered. "You don't understand Cath, Sara is pregnant", he tried to explain. "I know", Cath said. "How", he said puzzled. "She just told me", Catherine said. "Grissom, what happened between you and Karen is history, Sara loves you very much and she would never leave you", she said, "You have to talk to her and let her know that you love her". "I will", he said. "How did you know that she was pregnant?" she asked Griss curiously. "I found the pregnancy test after she left", he said. Catherine opened the door and let him in. He walked into the living room. Sara was sitting on the couch. She didn't look up. Grissom walked towards her and sat down next to her. "I'm sorry", Griss said to her. "I love you very much and I know that you wont leave me but I had to be sure", he said. Sara still didn't look up. Grissoms hands went to her face and he turned her face towards his. Now she looked at him. "I love you very much", he whispered and he placed one hand over her stomach. Sara looked in his eyes and then she knew that he knew it. He knew that she was pregnant. "Did Cath tell you", she whispered. "No, I found the pregnancy test in the bathroom after you left", he said.

Chapter 5

After their conversation at Catherine's house they decided to go to Alex. But before they left, they thanked Catherine. Catherine was relieved that they had made up. She didn't want that the mess that happened a long time ago, mess up Grissoms and Sara's life now. Not with a baby on the way. She had to smile at the thought that Grissom would be a father again.

Ten minutes later Sara and Grissom arrived at the hospital. As soon as they reached Alex room they heard a familiar voice. "What is Greg doing here", Griss said out loud and looked over to Sara. Sara looked at him with an 'I don't know' look. They entered the room and saw Greg sitting in the chair with a huge grin on his face. "I can' t believe you said that, Sanders", Alex said with a suppressed laugh, she didn't laugh out loud because it hurt to much, "When I get out of here, you are going to pay for that remark". "What remark?" Griss asked. Greg jumped out of his chair when he heard Grissoms voice. At the same time he looked surprised. "What…" he said but Alex interrupted him. "He said that I looked like shit!" she said with a grin on her face, "By the way, this is Greg Sanders", she said. She turned to Greg. "Greg, this is my father, Gil Grissom", she said. The look on Greg's face was priceless. "Your…father?" he said surprised. Alex looked to her father. "We know each other", he explained.

"Where did you two meet?" Sara asked. "Uhm…" Greg said a little embarrassed. He looked to Alex. She had a smile on her face. "I met Greg at a seminar", she explained. "Since when do you go to seminars Greg?" Grissom said surprised. "Well I like to read books about ancient Egypt, and then I read a book that got me very interested in mummification's", he said and smiled at Alex. "Alex was the one who wrote the book", he said. "A couple of months later I saw in a magazine that Alex would give a presentation about mummification at LVU and I went", he explained, "That is how we met". "The Egyptologist and the Labrat", Greg said with a smile. "Well, I have to go now Alex, I will see you tomorrow", he said. "Bye Greg", Alex said and Greg left the room.

"How are you feeling today", Griss asked her when he sat down next to her. "I'm feeling ok, only when I take a deep breath or laugh it hurts a lot", she said. "Alex we are here because we wanted to tell you something", Sara began, "We just found it out and since you are part of our family, we wanted you the first to know". Alex got curious. "What is it", she asked. "Well, Sara is pregnant", Grissom said with a big smile on his face. Alex looked to Sara. A smile came on Alex face. "Congratulations", she said and kissed Sara and then Grissom. "A little brother or sister", she said. Grissom and Sara looked at each other and smiled. "I like the idea of becoming a big sister", she smiled. "Alex can I ask you something", Griss asked. "Sure", she answered. "May I ask how high your IQ is, because you are twenty and you are already an Egyptologist", he said. "Sure you can, my IQ is 150", she said. Grissom looked to Sara then he looked back to Alex. "It's high, I know", she said, "But you have to be a smart guy yourself or otherwise you wouldn't be a coroner at the age of 22". "Who told you?" he asked surprised. "I read a couple of articles and one of them mentioned that", she said with a grin. "Oh", was all he could say. After a while they wished Alex goodnight and then they left. But before they left, Sara pulled Grissom back at his arm. "What is it?" he asked concerned. "Ask her", she said. He knew immediately what she was thinking. Grissom turned around to face Alex. "Alex do you know the reason why your mother left me?" he asked her. "You know where she came from", she asked. Grissom nodded. "Well her family arranged a marriage for her back home and when they found out that she was going to marry you they came to the States and sort of kidnapped her. When she got home she had to marry him and they made sure that she couldn't contact you". "Oh my god", he said, "So didn't leave because she was in love with someone else". "No, she didn't but…". "What is it", Sara asked. "Before she died she wrote a letter that was addressed to you. It's in my room at LVU under my pillow", Alex said, "she explained everything in the letter". "Thank you", Grissom said and kissed her cheek and then they went home.

On their way home Grissom decided to go to Alex's house to get the letter. They stopped in front of the house and walked to Alex's room. They found Warrick and saw that he was analyzing the crime scene again. "What is it", Grissom said. Warrick jumped when he heard Griss voice. "Jeez man, you almost gave me a heart attack", Warrick said. "I'm sorry", he apologized. "Why are you here", he asked them. "We are here to pick something up for Alex", Sara said. She didn't want to explain the story to him. She looked up to Griss and he nodded. They went into Alex's room and walked to her bed. He got the letter under her pillow and then they walked downstairs and left the house. "Shit", Griss said. "What", Sara said. "I forgot to ask Alex about this Peter Gyllos guy", he said. "We will talk to her in the morning about that", Sara answered and they got in the car and went home.

It was late in the afternoon when they woke up. They got dressed and went to work. On their way in they stopped at a restaurant to get something to eat. A half an hour later they arrived at work. Catherine was already there. "Hi guys", Catherine said. "Hi", they both said and went into the break room. "I'm going to see Alex tonight about this guy", Sara said to Catherine. "Ok, ask her if she saw or heard something that could help open up this case", Cath said. "You're on a dead end?" Grissom said confused. "Well, yeah", Cath replied, "This guy Gyllos disappeared into nothing, nobody saw him the last two weeks". "What does he do for a living?" Grissom asked. Catherine looked in the file. "He is an Egyptologist", she answered. Sara and Grissom looked up to Catherine. "Why was he in our database", Sara asked curiously. Catherine looked at the file again. "I used the national database and it turned out that he was convicted because he sold an ancient artifact that was stolen from an excavating site in Egypt and…" Catherine stopped. "What is it?" Grissom said. "Alex was the one who saw him steel the artifact and reported it in but by then he was already in the States", Catherine said.

Chapter 6

After this talk with Cath, Grissom was thinking about something. And something crossed his mind.

"He was looking for the artifact", Grissom said to Sara and Cath.

"You could be right but why kill all those other people", it was something that Sara didn't understand. "There has to be another reason", she said.

"Yeah, but which one", Cath said.

"Why don't you ask Alex", Sara looked up to Grissom while she spoke.

"I will leave now to speak to Alex about this", he said towards Catherine.

Catherine nodded and walked away and Sara followed her. Grissom walked to his office to get his jacket and keys.

Half an hour later, Grissom parked his car in front of the hospital. He walked towards Alex's room and knocked on the door.

He didn't hear anything. He opened the door and saw that she was sleeping. He walked to her bed and kissed her cheek. He sat down next to her and took the letter out of this jacket and opened it.

Dear Gil,

When you read this letter I'll already be in heaven. I want you to know that you have two very beautiful daughters. It turned out to be twins. One of them is named Auriola Alexandra Brandt. Before I forget, she hates the name Auriola so she changed it into Alex. Your other daughter was named Christina Elisabeth Brandt. Christina died two hours after she was born. She had a major hart condition, I'm sorry to tell you this. Christina is buried in Luxor at a small graveyard that overlooks the valley.

Your other daughter Alex has your beautiful blue eyes and definitely your brains (she has an IQ of 150). She graduated as an Egyptologist at the age of fourteen! and works now together with a professor in Egypt, to be exactly she works at the Giza Plateau.

I'm living now in Luxor and I wanted her as far away as possible from home. When she got the job offer from this professor it was an opportunity that I took with both hands. My family and my husbands' family couldn't accept the fact that she wasn't my husband's child. So they held her responsible for everything bad that was happening to them. They thought that God was punishing them because I had a child(ren) with an other man.

The day you and I were supposed to get married, my family sort of kidnapped me. They arranged a marriage for me back home. You know how my parents thought about traditions. So I had to marry the guy they chose. He was coming from a wealthy family and my family could use the money. I had no choice but marry the guy. He didn't mind that I was pregnant. He went his own way and I went my way.

I tried to get in touch with you after your daughters were born but my family, well you can guess what they did. My husband died when Alex was thirteen and not long after that I found out that I had cancer. They couldn't help me anymore because the cancer had invaded my whole body.

I told Alex what was going on and I told her about you. She found it difficult first but she could understand it. I let her chose if she wanted to meet you, but she needed some time first to deal with this. The day after I told her, I wrote this letter.

I hope you can forgive me for pain I've cost you. I hope that you are very happy at this moment, and that you will accept Alex as your daughter when she comes looking for you.

Love Karen Hawass-Brandt

Alex woke up and noticed that some was sitting next to her. She studied Grissoms face when he read the letter.

After he finished reading the letter, she saw him stare at one line in the letter. Alex knew exactly what he was reading.

A tear escaped from Grissoms eyes. Alex reached out her hand and softly touched his hand. He looked up from the letter and looked her in her eyes. Now a tear escaped from Alex's eyes.

Grissom came closer to hug his daughter. They both let the tears come. After a while the tears stopped and Grissom looked at her. "I do not know how you feel but I have to say this…I love you", he said to her.

Alex started to cry again. Grissom took her in his arms. "I love you too dad", she whispered in his ears. His heart skipped a beat when she said the word dad. He held her until she stopped crying. He gave her a smile.

"Alex, I'm here for a reason. Have you seen who shot you and your friends", he asked her.

Alex looked down. She felt guilty about what happened to them all. "I don't know", she said. "I didn't hear anything because I have some hearing problems", he said to him.

"Hearing problems?", he said and his heart skipped a beat again.

"Yes, I have a disease they call Otosclerosis", she explained to him, "It's…"

"I have Otosclerosis too", he said interrupting her but he didn't look at her.

Alex could feel that he wasn't comfortable talking about it.

"But what is it that you wanted to know", she asked him trying to change the subject.

"We found skin under one of your friends fingernails at the scene and it belonged to a guy named Peter Gyllos", he said and saw how Alex became angry.

"Peter Gyllos…that little SOB", she said angrily. She looked up to Grissom.

"He paid me a visit a couple of weeks ago", she said.

"What did he want?", Griss asked her.

"He did want to talk about a certain artifact", she said.

"The artifact that he had stolen?", Grissom looked her in her eyes.

"Yeah, he wanted it back because after he went to jail the artifact was returned to me", she looked a little surprised because she didn't knew that he knew about the artifact.

"So he thought that you still had the artifact?", he said.

"Yes, I think he thought I had the artifact at my place and tried to get it back, but we were in his way?", she looked at him.

Grissom nodded. "It's possible", he said to her.

She couldn't believe it. Her roommates were killed because of a stupid artifact.

"Why were you living there anyway?", he asked curiously.

"I had to give a couple of seminars and I needed a place to stay. After the first seminar I talked to a couple of them. When they heard that I needed a place to stay, they said to me that they had a room left in their house and that I could live there for a couple of weeks. I promised them that I would help them with their history papers", she told Griss.

"Alex…", Griss asked.

"Yes"

"Are you planning to go back to Egypt?", he asked with a little concern in his voice.

"I don't think so", she said and smiled to him. "I want to know you better and Sara of course". "I think that I will stay here for a while".

A smile came on Grissoms face. He took Alex hand. "Thank you", he said. "I want to know you better too".

Chapter 7

Back at the lab Sara and Cath were in the break room taking a break. The investigation in Alex's case had come to an end. Unless they found Peter Gyllos.

"Hey Girls", Greg said to them when he walked into the break room. "Someone interested in my special coffee?".

"Hey Greggo", they both said at the same time.

"Special coffee?", Sara asked curiously.

"Yeah a friend of mine went to Africa and brought some coffee with him and he gave me some", he smiled.

"Yeah. I want to try it", Sara said.

"Try what", Grissom asked when he came in. He had a big smile on his face. Sara looked at him.

"How is she", Sara asked.

"It's going better", he said.

"Did you ask her where she is going to stay when she gets out of the hospital?", Sara looked up to Griss.

"Yes, and I asked her and she said yes, she's going to stay with us for a couple of months", Grissom responded.

Sara smiled.

"And I talked to her about Peter Gyllos." "The necklace that he stole was given back to Alex. I think that he wanted it back and thought that Alex had it at her place.", Grissom told them.

"So he killed them all just for the necklace", Cath asked.

"I was thinking that and Alex was thinking the same, but the necklace was returned back to the Egyptian Museum in Cairo", he said.

"So he killed them for……nothing", Cath responded.

"Alex feels responsible for death of her friends", Grissom said sadly.

"Catherine I want you read something". He took the letter out his jacket and handed it to Catherine. Catherine opened the letter and read it. When she was finished she gave it to Sara. Cath looked to Grissom.

"Twins", was all she could say at the moment.

After she read the letter Sara walked to Grissom and hugged him. "How are you feeling", she asked him.

"I don't know, but I am glad that I now know the whole story", he whispered. "I love you", he said and lowered his right hand to her stomach. "I love you too", he whispered.

"Coffee is ready!", Greg shouted.

Sara and Grissom turned around and saw Greg standing with a big pot of coffee in his hands. Sara and Grissom looked at each other and they both had to laugh.

Greg looked to Catherine.

Grissom and Sara walked to the table and took a seat.

Sara was the first one who took a sip of the coffee. "Jeez", Sara said almost choking in it. She gave Greg a dirty look.

"Jeez", said Grissom after taking a sip of his coffee. "Greg, what is this. Are you trying to kill us all!".

Greg took a sip of his coffee. "What the hell", he said when he stopped coughing.

Greg got up and walked to the coffee machine. He saw something on the floor. He grabbed the note of the floor and read it. Do not use coffee machine . "Great", he said. Greg turned around. "Sorry guys", he apologized.

"Why don't we grab some coffee at the diner across the street", Grissom said to the group.

They all nodded.

"Where are Nicky and Warrick?", Sara asked Catherine.

"Here we are!", Nick shouted. "What's up?"

"We are going to the diner across the street to grab some coffee", Cath said to the both of them.

"Ok", they said.

At the diner, the group was waiting for the coffee when Grissoms cell phone went off.

"Grissom"

It remained silence of a couple of minutes.

"Thank you for calling, bye", he said.

The group looked and him.

"It was the hospital, Alex can go home tomorrow", he smiled.

"That's great news", Sara smiled and hugged Grissom.

"We have other great news too", Grissom said to the group.

"I'm pregnant", Sara smiled.

"Cool", Greg yelled. "Congratulations".

"Thank you Greg", Grissom said.

Warrick and Nicky hugged Sara and gave Grissom a hand. "Congratulations".

Warrick, Nick and Greg looked over to Catherine. Catherine sat there with a big smile.

"You already knew!", they shouted.

"Sorry guys", she laughed.

"And we want to say something else", Sara said. "We set a date for our wedding. It's going to be August 7th".

"That is four weeks from now", Warrick said surprised.

"Yes it is", Griss said.

"Jeez", Catherine said. "We have to…". But Sara interrupted her.

"Everything is taken care off", she said to Catherine. "We are getting married in Luxor Wedding Chapel".

"Just be there", Griss finished her sentence.

"I really don't want to miss this so I'll be there", Greg said with a smile and the others nodded.

After a while Greg left the diner and went to see Alex.

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in!", Alex shouted.

"Hey beauty", Greg smiled.

"GREG, if you say that ever again I'm going to kill you", Alex shouted.

"Well, you can't do anything about it because firstly it's true and secondly you can't get up so you can't kill me", he said with a smirk.

"Watch me", she said and tried to get out of bed.

Greg immediately pushed her back on the bed. "You're not going to do anything."

"Why are you here", she asked.

"I wanted to see you and I brought the book with me!", he smiled.

"What book", she asked curiously

"THE book", he answered and gave it to her.

Alex smiled.

"Could you sign it, please!", he begged.

"If you could do me a favor in return, I could sign it for you", she said with evil voice.

"What is it my dear", he smiled.

"Can you asked the doctor when I can go home", she said.

"Well, tomorrow you can go home", he said.

"How…", she smiled.

"Uhm…we were at the diner an hour ago and your father…uh Grissom got a phone call from the hospital", he said.

"Finally, this place really sucks", she said.

"What are you planning to do when you get out of the hospital?", he asked curiously.

"Well first of all I want to spent some time with my family and then…I don't know", she said.

"But first you have to sign my book", he smiled.

"Ok", she said and opened the book.

For Greggo,

Because he is my best friend

and the best Lab Rat in the World

Love Dr. Alex Brandt

"Thank you", Greg said and kissed her cheek.

"See you tomorrow", Greg said and left.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow", Alex smiled.

"Sara are you ready", Grissom shouted from the kitchen.

"In a second", she replied.

Grissom walked to the guestroom and saw Sara standing in front of the mirror.

"Jeez, It looks like I swallowed a whale", she said to herself. Then she heard Grissom chuckle. "It's your fault", she shouted at him.

Grissom walked into the room and wrapped his arms around her.

"You are a beautiful pregnant woman Sara", he said and kissed her.

"You just say that to make me feel better", she sniffed.

"Come on Sara, you are beautiful and I love you", he said and kissed her again.

Sara felt a little better now.

"We have to go now", she said towards Grissom.

They walked out for the guestroom and grabbed their jackets and left.

When Grissom and Sara walked to Alex's room, they heard Alex shout. Grissom and Sara looked at each other. Then they heard it.

"I'm NOT going to sit in this wheelchair…NEVER!", Alex angrily yelled to the doctor.

"Alex, please", the doctor tried to convince her to take the wheelchair.

"NO!".

"Maybe you can convince her?", he asked Grissom and Sara who walked in the room.

"I'm NOT taking this wheelchair!", she said to Grissom.

"Can we talk to her alone", he said towards the doctor. He nodded.

"You can't convince me to take the wheelchair", Alex said.

"Ok," Grissom said and pushed the chair out of the room.

Alex tried to stand up and Sara gave her a hand.

"Jeez, that hurts", Alex said and sat back down on the bed. "I think I need that…that…thing".

"It's called a wheelchair Alex", Sara smiled.

"Yeah, Yeah…whatever.", Alex groaned.

Grissom came back in the room and saw Alex's face.

"We need the wheelchair", Sara said and pointed to Alex.

Grissom grinned. "I told you so".

"I want to go home", she said a little exhausted.

"Ok, let's go home", Sara said when Grissom came back with the wheelchair.

Two weeks later:

At Grissoms place, Alex was doing her exercises. Sara was sitting on the couch watching her. "Just five more", she said towards Alex. Sara knew how difficult it was for Alex to do her exercises, but Alex didn't give up.

"How are…you doing?", she asked Sara referring to her and the baby.

"It's going prefect", Sara smiled. "Come on, one more to go".

"And…this…is…the…last…one", Alex breathed heavily.

"Want something to drink?", Sara asked her when she walked to the kitchen.

"Sure", Alex said and sat down in her wheelchair. She hated the thing when the doctor first brought it to her, but now she was glad that she had it.

"Are you doing something this afternoon?", Alex asked Sara.

"No", Sara said with her mouth full.

Alex had to laugh. "Are you still hungry?", she asked her because when they had lunch today Sara ate for not for two but for at least six.

Sara grinned. "I'm hungry all day and nothing can stop me from eating", she smiled.

"Do you want to go shopping with me maybe that can keep you from any type of food", Alex grinned.

"Hey, what are you implying?", Sara gave her a strange look.

It was between grinning and angry. Alex started to laugh. Sara looked at her and thought about it and started to laugh herself.

At that moment Grissom opened the front door. When he heard his ladies laugh, he got curious. He walked towards the sound and found them in the kitchen.

"Hello Ladies", he said a little to serious.

Alex and Sara looked at each other and started to laugh again.

Grissom walked over to Sara and kissed her on the cheek. Her looked at her. Tears were now rolling down her cheeks.

""We…have…to…stop…" Alex tried to say and her hand went up her chest. "It…hurts".

Sara immediately stopped laughing and ran over to Alex.

"Are you ok", she asked concerned.

"I'm…fine only laughing…like this…hurts a lot", she said trying to calm down.

Grissom walked to them and kneeled before Alex.

"I think fresh air would be good for the both of you", he smiled. "Are you ok", he asked her.

"I'm fine dad", she said. "We were planning to go shopping this afternoon".

"May I join the two of you this afternoon", he asked the both of them.

Sara looked to Alex and started to think. "Uhm…I don't know", Sara said and squeezed Alex hand.

Grissoms face fell.

Sara and Alex started to laugh again.

"Would you two stop doing that", he said with a little annoyance in his voice.

"Oh…he feels left out", Alex said with a grin to Sara.

Grissom turned around and left the kitchen.

Sara shrugged and looked at Alex.

"Hey, are you two coming. I haven't all day", Grissom laughed.

When he helped his two ladies in their jackets the phone rang. Grissom walked to phone and answered it.

"Grissom"

"Yeah, she is here", he said.

He turned around. "Alex it is for you", he said and gave her the phone.

"Alex"

"I understand…"

"Thank you for calling"

"Who was it", Sara asked curiously.

"Professor Mubarak", Alex sadly said. "I have to go to Egypt for two weeks".

"Egypt…", Griss said disappointed.

"They made a new discovery at the Giza Plateau", she said, "and he wants my opinion about something they found".

"We are getting married in a week and a half", Sara said unbelievable. "You can't go".

"Why don't you come with me", she asked. "I can show you the country were I grew up".

Sara looked over to Grissom. "I don't know", Griss said to Alex but Sara was thinking about something. This was a chance to get to know Alex a little better.

"Griss…", Sara said and gave him a smile. Grissom thought about it and realized what Sara's intentions were.

"Ok, ok…", he walked to the phone and called the Luxor Wedding Chapel to cancel their appointment. After that he called Catherine and explained everything.

"You two start packing and I will call the airport", he said.

After ten minutes Grissom walked into the bedroom and saw that Sara had packed two suitcases.

"Our plane leaves in 3 hours, do we have everything", he asked her.

"Yep", she answered.

Grissom walked to Alex's room and knocked.

"I'm ready", Alex shouted.

"Our plane leaves in 3 hours", he said and walked to the kitchen.

Alex was exited to go back to her home country. She wanted to show Griss and Sara where she grew up, and show them the country.

A half an hour before the plane left they reached the airport. Grissom walked immediately towards gate 45 to get the tickets. After five minutes he came back and they checked in.

When they were aboard the airplane, Sara immediately fell asleep.

After four hours Griss tried to wake her up but he wasn't lucky. All he got in return was that he should leave her alone.

"Let me try", Alex smiled to Grissom.

"Sara, it Alex"

No response.

"Sara, FOOD"

Sara immediately opened her eyes. "Where?"

Grissom and Alex had to laugh.

Sara face turned red. "Sorry guys".

"It's ok", Griss grinned.

After they had their dinner, they all fell asleep.

After a couple of hours Alex heard the Captain say that they would land in ten minutes. She woke Sara en Grissom.

"The plane is going to land in ten minutes", she said a little nervous.

Sara and Grissom smiled at her.

Ten minutes later the plane landed in Cairo. After retrieving their luggage they went outside the airport.

"I can't believe she is coming back", Azza said to himself.

He scanned the crowd to see if she was coming. After five minutes he spotted her.

"Alex", he yelled.

Alex saw him and walked to him.

Azza saw she walked a little odd.

"Hey, what happened to you", he said when he hugged her.

"Little accident", she smiled.

"I see you brought guests", he pointed to Sara and Grissom.

"Azza, I want you to meet Gil Grissom and Sara Sidle", she said to him.

Azza shook Grissom and Sara's hand.

"I'm Azza Hawass", he smiled.

Hawass Grissom thought. But he couldn't remember where he saw that name. Then it struck him……Karen!

Azza saw Grissoms face change. Alex saw it to.

"My uncle works at the Giza Plateau too", he said to them.

"I know what you where thinking. I'm really sorry that Karen had to marry my brother. I knew Karen for a long time before she had to marry my brother. And I really hated to see her miserable. And when she got sick I promised to take care of Alex when she died", he explained.

"He did a really good job", Alex smiled and hugged her uncle.

"Why didn't you hate her like the rest of your family", Grissom said confused.

"Like I said. I knew her before she married my brother. Karen was a sister to me. I protected her from my family. So when Alex graduated as an Egyptologist I asked the professor at the Giza Plateau if he could use another Egyptologist", Azza said.

"He was the one that got me the job so I could go away from my family", Alex sadly said.

"Thank you", Grissom said toward Azza.

Azza smiled. "We have to go now", he said and walked to his car.

Peter saw Alex when she got of the plane.

"What the hell!" Peter hissed. "I thought I killed her in Vegas…that little bitch!"

Peter ran to his car and started the engine and followed Azza's car.

Chapter 8

When Griss and Sara got out of the car they couldn't believe their eyes.

"Wow!", Griss said and scanned the area.

"It's beautiful!", Sara smiled.

"The biggest belongs to Khufu. Khufu was the second king of 4th Dynasty of the Old Kingdom", Alex pointed at them. "The second pyramid belongs to Khafre or and the third pyramid belongs to Menkaure."

"And the Sphinx?", Sara curiously asked.

"The Sphinx belongs to the pyramid of Khafre", she smiled.

"Alex!", Professor Mubarak shouted when he saw her.

"Zahi", Alex smiled and shook his hand.

"Zahi, I want you to meet Gil Grissom and Sara Sidle", she said when Zahi shook their hands.

"Nice to meet you", Zahi said and looked to Gil. He saw some resemblance between him and Alex. "You must be Alex's father".

"Yes I am", Gil smiled and looked to Alex.

Alex walked to one of the men that were watching them.

"Since when are you back?", one of the men asked Alex.

"Since a couple of hours. Zahi called to let me know that you found something very interesting", she said to them.

"Yes, we did. You know last time, when we found those shafts in the Grand Gallery?"

"How can I forget!", Alex smiled.

"Well we found some similar shafts in the Burial Chamber".

"Hey Alex are you coming!", Zahi shouted.

"Wow, See you guys later!", she said to them and walked back to Gil and Sara.

"The best thing you can do now is going to the hotel and check in. Everything is taken care of", Zahi said to them. "and when you need something you know where to find me", he looked to Alex.

"Thanks", all three of them said at the same time.

"Your welcome", Zahi smiled.

After ten minutes they arrived at the hotel. Gil, Sara and Alex got out of the car and wanted to get their luggage but the driver said that he would take care of it. Gil and Sara walked into the hotel, but Alex didn't follow. Alex didn't trust it and she stayed with the car until she saw a familiar face.

"Hey Alex"

Alex turned around. "Salaida!", she shouted and hugged her.

"Oof", Alex said and rubbed her chest.

"What's the matter?", Salaida asked concerned.

"Had a little accident", she explained.

Salaida took the bags and put them on a car.

"Do you work here?", Alex asked her.

"Yep. Since a month", she smiled.

"Guess what! I found my father!", Alex smiled to Salaida.

"You did! How did he react?"

"It's a long story, but I can't explain it now. My father is waiting for me in the hotel."

"Ok, see you later!", Salaida shouted after her.

Alex walked into the lobby and looked around. It hadn't changed a lot the last time she was here. She saw Gil and Sara talking to the manager.

When they were finished talking, Sara turned around and walked to Alex.

"What is it!", she asked concerned when she saw Alex's face.

"Nothing…It's good to be back", she smiled.

Grissom walked towards them and handed a key to Alex.

"You have room 465 and we have 467", Griss told them.

A smile lit up Alex's face.

"What!", Grissom looked at her.

"Just wait and see", she laughed.

"Are you both up for some sightseeing?", she asked them.

"Sure!", they said.

Ten minutes later they arrived at the Giza Plateau again. They got out of the car and walked and climbed to the main entrance of the Khufu pyramid. One of the men that she spoke earlier sat at the entrance.

"Sightseeing?", he smiled.

"Yep", Alex smiled and they followed the man inside.

"Salla knows this place inside out", she whispered towards Gil and Sara.

They both nodded.

After a couple of minutes they entered a big room.

"This is the Grand Gallery", Salla explained.

Grissom and Sara looked around.

"I can't believe humans build this", Sara whispered to Griss.

They went into another chamber. It turned out to be the Main burial Chamber. The Chamber next to this one was the King's Chamber.

Alex told them when it was build and told them something about Khufu. After two hours being in the pyramid, Sara's stomach began to rumble.

"Someone is hungry", Griss smirked.

Sara smiled at him.

Ten minutes later they were outside the pyramid.

"Thank you very much for showing us the pyramid", Griss looked to Salla.

"Your welcome", he smiled.

Sara's stomach rumbled again.

"I know a very nice restaurant not far from here", Alex said to them.

They both nodded and got in the car. Alex gave Griss directions how to get there and five minutes later they arrived at the restaurant.

They had a nice dinner and they talked about what they would do next.

What they didn't see was that someone was watching them. Peter followed them to the pyramid and to the restaurant. He wanted to know how those people were with Alex.

"Alex, is Luxor far from here?", Griss asked her with a trembling voice.

When she heard the name Luxor, she knew where he wanted to go.

"Uhm…It's pretty far from here, but we can go there if you want", she said.

"Yeah, I want to go there", he breathed heavily.

"Ok. It's a deal. I will make the arrangements when we get back at the hotel", Alex saw how much this affected him.

Back at the hotel Griss and Sara immediately went to their room. Griss took the key and opened the door. Sara and Griss looked into the room. They couldn't believe their eyes. It was like they went back in time.

"You like it?", they heard someone say.

"It's……breathtaking Alex", Sara looked around.

"Wow", was all that Griss could say.

"I wanted to let you know that I booked a flight to Luxor tomorrow at 10 a.m.", she told them. Alex turned around and went to her room.

The next morning Alex called Zahi and asked him if he could miss her for two days. She explained it to him and Zahi didn't see any problems.

"I don't think the shafts we found will walk away", he laughed. "Have a good time in Luxor".

"Thank you Zahi", she said and put the phone down.

It was 8 am when Alex came into the lobby. She asked Salaida if she could give room 467 a wake up call. Salaida picked up the phone and dialed the number.

Griss and Sara were getting dressed when the phone rang.

"Grissom"

"Thank you", he said and turned around to Sara.

"Wake up call", he laughed.

"This place is heaven", she smiled and kissed Griss.

"You're right about that. It IS heaven", he smiled and kissed her back.

Suddenly they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in", Sara shouted.

Alex walked into the room with her bag.

"You don't have to bring along much. The rest you can leave here. A friend of mine will take care of our things here", Alex said and walked out of the room.

Alex called a cab when she was waiting in the lobby for her dad and Sara.

"Alex, the cab is here", Salaida said when she approached Alex.

"Thanks", she said and walked outside.

Two minutes later Sara and Griss walked out of the hotel and put their bags in the cab.

When they were settled in the plane Grissom and Sara wanted to talk to Alex.

"Alex, we wanted to ask you something. Seeing how beautiful Egypt is, we decided to marry here", Sara smiled and grabbed Grissom's hand.

"Do you know a place were we could get married", Griss added.

"Uhm…What about the guys in Vegas?", Alex couldn't understand why they decided to get married without their friends and colleagues.

"We just want to do this and we will give a huge party when we come back. We know it's not the same without our friends here but…", Griss told her.

"If you really want to do this then I know a beautiful place to get married", he smiled to both of them.

After two hours in the plane they landed just outside Luxor. Alex rented a car so they could explore the area themselves.

After they drove a half an hour Alex said that they reached their destination.

Alex climbed out of the car and walked towards the cemetery. Sara and Griss followed her. Suddenly Alex stopped and turned around. Tears were forming in her eyes. They both walked to her and put their arms around her.

Alex looked down at the tombstone. So did Griss and Sara.

It was Karen's burial place. Next to it was a smaller tombstone. It was Christine's. Grissom couldn't hold back his tears and he let them flow.

Not far behind them, Peter was watching them.

"So, she found her dad", he said to him self and grinned. "This time, dear old dad is going bury her too. I will kill her this time!"

After two days of sightseeing, they decided to go back to Giza. When they were in the plane, Alex was making dozens of phone calls and when Griss or Sara asked her who she was talking to, all she could say was work.

When they got back to the hotel. Alex went immediately to professor Mubarak. Griss and Sara decided to sleep for a little while.

"It's looks just like the shafts we found in the Grand Gallery", she looked into the shaft.

"Yeah, but these are different", he pointed to the screen.

"So you let a robot go in it with a camera", she looked over to Zahi and saw him nod.

"They're sealed of, that's strange", she said and gazed at the screen.

"That's why I wanted your opinion", he smiled.

"From the first shafts we found we know that they are airshafts but these…I don't know"

"So that's something we have to find out", he grinned.

The next couple of days after work Alex took Griss and Sara to see the Sphinx. They went to Cairo to go shopping. She took them to the Egyptian museum to show them the necklace.

Grissom was reading the book that Alex had written. He looked up from his book to see what Sara was doing. He saw that she was sleeping. She had a smile on her face. They were getting married tomorrow. He knew that Sara and Alex went shopping for a dress. He really wished it was tomorrow already.

Alex was in the lobby walking up and down. She was nervous about something. She was working Salaida on her nerves.

"Stop walking! And sit down!", she yelled at Alex. Alex's face turned red and she sat down.

"What is it with you today", she asked curiously.

"My wedding present will arrive soon", she smiled nervously.

"What did you get them?", Salaida looked up when a group entered the hotel.

"They're here", she smiled and looked at Salaida.

Chapter 9

"Alex!", Greg shouted.

"Shhhhhh", Alex warned. "They could hear you!".

"Oops, sorry", he grinned and hugged her.

"Nice to see you Alex", Warrick said and hugged her too.

"We have to do this quick or otherwise the surprise is ruined", Alex told them and they all nodded. Alex handed over the keys and as fast as they could they went to their rooms.

The next morning Alex went to Sara's and Griss's room.

"Wake up!", she shouted and knocked on the door.

"Good morning to you too!", Grissom smiled.

"Sorry, but you have to go!", she said to him.

"You can stay in my room until she is ready", and she pushed him out of the room.

"O, before I forget" and she gave him a small box.

Grissom opened the box and couldn't believe his eyes.

"They're beautiful. Thank you" Griss said and kissed her cheek.

"You welcome. And now go!", she laughed.

Meanwhile the others were already dressed and they went to the wedding site. It was a beautiful place Alex had picked out. Alex spent a lot of hours here when she was a child and it was a perfect place to get married.

Not long after their arrival, Alex showed up together with Gil.

"O my god", he looked over to Alex. She had a huge smile on her face.

Grissom hugged his daughter tightly.

"Hey, you don't have to crush me!", she laughed.

"I'm sorry," he said and let her go.

Alex and Grissom walked towards the group. "Surprise!" they said.

Grissom had to smile. "Good surprise," he said.

A Car stopped in front of the group and the driver got out of the car. He opened the back door and Sara got out of the car. Grissom was speechless. She looked gorgeous. She walked towards Grissom and smiled. "You like?" she asked. "Yeah." Grissom couldn't say more. "Let's go! The minister is waiting for us." Grissom and Sara walked towards the priest and after a short ceremony they were husband and wife.

When they got back in the hotel, their bags were already packed. Grissom and Sara looked at Alex. "Your plane is going to leave in...one hour," she said while looking at her watch. "Plane?" Sara asked. "Honeymoon," was all Alex said. After everybody said goodbye to the married couple, Grissom and Sara got into a waiting cab. "Where are they going to?" a curious Greg asked. Alex shrugged and laughed. "I don't know," she said. "Let's party!" The group went to a small restaurant next to the hotel, and they celebrated until the sun came up.

Alex woke up in the afternoon. She got dressed and left her room. She knocked on the door of the room next door. "Give me a minute!" she heard someone yell. Greg opened the door and saw Alex standing there. "Give me five minutes," he said to her. "Ok. 'Ill be waiting in the lobby." Alex turned around and walked towards the lobby. Five minutes later Greg walked into the lobby. "Ready?" Alex asked him. "Ready." he confirmed. They both walked out of the hotel and got into the waiting cab. "Giza Plateau," Alex said to the driver.

Fifteen minutes later they arrived at the site. "Wow," said Greg when he saw the pyramids. "I can't believe that humans build this." "It's amazing huh," Alex looked at him. Greg nodded and followed Alex into the pyramid. Not far from them was Peter watching them. Greg and Alex spent a couple of hours in the pyramid. "Thank you for your help," Zahi said to Alex. "Your welcome." Alex said. "You both can take the jeep to go back to the hotel," Zahi said to the both of them and he gave them the keys.

When they got to the hotel, Greg looked at Alex. "Someone is following us," Greg said to Alex. "Yeah, I know." "Do you know who he is?" Greg asked her. Alex nodded and tugged on his hand. "Come," she said and walked into the hotel. "Salaida call the police. Tell them that in front of the hotel, in a car, is a fugitive that they are looking for." "Peter?" Salaida whispered. Alex nodded. Salaida called the police. Alex and Greg sat in the kitchen when a police officer came into the kitchen together with someone else. It was Peter. He held a gun to the man's head. "We meet again," Peter said to them and pointed his gun at Greg. "But now I make sure that you will die." He pointed the gun at Alex and pulled the trigger. Greg shoved Alex to the side and the bullet missed her and hit Greg. A second shot was fired and Peter sank to the floor. Alex and Greg looked at him and saw Catherine standing in the kitchen. "You both ok," she asked. Alex nodded and looked to Greg. "Your bleeding!" Alex crawled towards Greg and checked out his arm. "The bullet just scratched me. It's nothing." Three employees of the hotel ran into the kitchen and saw the mess. The police officer checked if Peter still had a pulse.

Three weeks later Grissom and Sara returned to Las Vegas. When they got home, Alex told them what happened. Grissom was relieved that Alex was ok and reminded himself that he should thank Greg. "Peter is in jail now. Finally this is over," Alex said and hugged them both. "If you need me this is my address and phone number," she said and gave Sara her card. "I found an apartment three bocks from here. "Are you staying in Vegas?" Grissom asked surprised. "At least for a year. The university offered me a job and I accepted it." Alex went home and Sara and Grissom went to work. "Hey Greg!" Grissom shouted. "Can I talk to you in my office." Greg nodded and followed him into his office. "I wanted to thank you for saving Alex life. I hope you are ok?" "I'm ok," Greg replied. "I need to go back to the lab. Catherine is waiting for the DNA results." Grissom nodded and Greg went back to the DNA-lab.

It was a beautiful afternoon when Grissom parked his car in front of the hospital. When he came of the elevator he heard Alex and Greg talking to Sara. Grissom walked into the room and saw the Sara was nursing the baby. "Hi," he said and sat down next to Sara and kissed her. "Have you two decided on a name yet?" Greg asked them both. Sara and Grissom looked at each other and Gissom nodded. "We have chosen Matthew," Sara said and looked down. Alex smiled. "Beautiful name," she said.

The End


End file.
